Delivery For You
by Love Psycho
Summary: It started simply, with a delivery. Now, all Leon can think about is that cute delivery boy...LeonxCloud if ya care...please review if you read this. It makes me happy! Rating for safety


Fun! Leon/Cloud fic!!! I am very naughty...but ignore my sister when she calls me perverted please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be here...

_**Delivery for you**_

It had started with a simple delivery. Leon had wanted to get a package delivered ASAP, so he had called the fasted delivery service; Strife Delivery Service. He hadn't imagined that when the delivery boy came to the door, his heart would stop beating.

Of course, it was only for a second, but still, he was having trouble getting the thoughts lined up in his head, instead of sprawled all over the place. And breathing. Breathing was definitely a problem. Though he had to admit the reason why...was obvious. The boy was beautiful. Handsome couldn't cover the effect the boy's spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes were having on Leon. He had to control the instinct to jump him when he cocked his head in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" he asked concerned, not noticing the effect the small act had on Leon's body.

Leon blinked and shook his head, in an effort to clean up his head. "No. Wait here a minute. I think I left the package inside..." Leon turned and headed inside, while the boy waited quietly, standing still. Leon found the package just on the kitchen counter. For a moment he was temped to throw it away, but he stopped. The package was to be delivered on time. And Cid would bite his head off if he found out. It was apparently _very_ fragile.

So, instead, Leon walked calmly over to the door, well calmly until he found the delivery boy leaning against the doorway. His long eyelashes were touching his cheeks gently, which caused Leon to have to control his instincts again. It was bad manners to jump the delivery boy. Even if he looked like he was begging to be... Suddenly, as if he finally noticed he was not alone, he jerked upright. He glared at Leon, as if daring him to comment on it. Leon just raised an eyebrow and passed the package to the boy. The boy looked down at the package, which had the address scribbled on in Leon's unreadable scrawl.

"Hollow Bastion, Seventh Heaven?" he read out, trying to puzzle out Leon's writing. Leon blinked, taken aback. No one had ever been able to decipher his writing before.

"Yes. That's the address. Could you be careful with it? Its kind of...fragile." The boy nodded, then pulled a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it out. "I kind of need you to sigh these." He said, in an almost apologetic tone. A tone of voice that made heat gather in Leon's groin. He could hear that tone of voice in an entirely different situation... No. Those were bad thoughts. Baaaaaad thoughts. Stop thinking like that Leon. Stop thinking...

Leon took the papers and began filling out the forms, slowly. "Thank you, uh..." he paused in writing and looked up at the boy, raising an acquisitive eyebrow. The boy blinked. He probably hadn't expected that from Leon. It must be the scar on his forehead. It gave people the wrong impression. "Cloud. The name's Cloud."

Leon ventured a small smile. "Thank you then, Cloud." Cloud blinked, then carefully took the papers from Leon. Grabbing the package, he carefully placed it in a holder on his motorcycle. Checking it over carefully, he then started it up. In a few minutes, he was gone, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Leon collapsed to the ground. Okay...he had to send another delivery soon. If only to get a glimpse of that gorgeous boy...man, he corrected himself. Cloud was probably in his twenties, like Leon. Once again he felt heat gather below. No, he must not jump the gun. He would have to go slowly. He didn't want Cloud to think he was a rapist. No, that would be...bad. Very bad. But getting him to delivery something to him-many times over-might help. He might be able to squeeze some time to talk to him in as well. Yes, he would be able to get to know this gorgeous guy..._then_ maybe lay him. Maybe.

-end-

Meh, I might extend this, but it will take some time for my muses to corporate.-glares at hyper muses- Reviews are helpful! And no, there will not be a lemon...unless convinced otherwise that is...


End file.
